


Gossip

by Accal1a



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beacon Hills Lacrosse Team, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4919737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/pseuds/Accal1a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is the unsuspecting target of gossip going round Beacon Hills High; and he's not even sure why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gossip

**Author's Note:**

> This was an accidental prompt from a squee-filled conversation with my friend I. It's ALL. YOUR. FAULT.

“Ready for the game tonight?”

“Yeah, the bench’s actually getting more comfortable as the years go on.”

“You _might_ play.”

“Pigs might fly.” Stiles paused. “Actually, if it turns out pigs _can_ fly, I’m out. That’s one bizarre thing too much, okay?”

“After all we’ve seen, _that’s_ your limit?”

“Everyone’s got a limit, Scott. That’s why it’s called a limit.”

“Yeah; but people’s limit would normally be ‘werewolves’.”

“What can I say? I like to exceed expectations.”

Scott just laughed at his best friend, pleased that the events of the last few days hadn’t caused him too much upset; or at least not enough that it was noticeable. You had to sort of roll with the punches in Beacon Hills and Stiles was very good at that, sometimes too good.

“See you in Trig?”

“Yeah.”

As Stiles turned to go, Scott noticed something about his visage. He nearly called after his friend; but, realising he was about to be late for class, put the information away for later.

~~~

Stiles entered the classroom and sat down. This was one of very few classes he had without any of his friends. As he was leaning down to get his books out of his bag, he heard sniggering behind him. Never wanting to miss a joke, he turned to see what was funny; and the laughing stopped. Shrugging it off, he turned back and waited for the class to start, idly tapping his pen as he did so.

~~~

“Are you seeing anyone at the moment?”

A year ago, that question from Lydia would have sent him into paroxysms of glee. It would have made him act like an idiot, spluttering out an answer, hoping against hope she meant the question because she wanted to ask him out.

Now though, as their friendship had grown, it was different.

It would have surprised him in a totally different way if she actually _was_ asking for herself; and he was surprised to realise he wasn’t sure what the answer would be.

“Not really.”

“Not really?”

“Okay, no.” He paused. “Why’d you ask?”

“No reason.”

~~~

“We should double date.” Kira suddenly whispered, sitting behind him in Biology.

Stiles, who’d been studiously taking notes; pen in one hand, highlighter in the other, turned round.

“What?”

“We should double date, it’d be fun.”

“It would.” Stiles said carefully. “If I ever get a date, you’ll be the first to know.”

“Oh.”

Stiles turned back round, wondering what Kira was talking about; and a little concerned they’d given themselves away somehow. Eventually, he chalked it up to Kira being the romantic she was and an accidental hitting the nail on the head. 

He had forgotten about it by the time the class had ended in any case.

~~~

Walking to the locker rooms, he thought he got a few wolf whistles and there was definitely some more sniggering going on in the corridors. He was starting to think he had a neon sign above his head listing his indiscretions.

Stiles met up with Scott, falling into step as if it had been choreographed. Sometimes Stiles thought it was odd the way they were so in sync; but most of the time he loved it. It was the kind of friendship which couldn't be manufactured. They had bonded at the age of 4 and it seemed unlikely anything would push them apart; considering the arguments they had were resolved almost as soon as they'd begun. 

Stiles was about to ask him what was going on; when Scott launched into a long and detailed account of something Kira had said; which may or may not have indicated she loved him and what did Stiles think about it all?

Stiles phased in and out, interjecting only when absolutely necessary. He’d learned long ago that Scott often just needed to vent and wasn’t really looking for answers. Occasionally, Stiles actually did dispense advice, advice which was often ignored. A fact that had, on more than one occasion, got them into further trouble.

Scott’s capacity for making mountains out of molehills was a never-ending source of confusion for Stiles, who took things quite practically. If he was honest, he was surprised Scott hadn’t had a total breakdown when the whole ‘werewolf thing’ had happened.

Walking into the locker room always gave Stiles a sense of peace and purpose. 

It was ridiculous really; but lacrosse was something they had before and it grounded him in a way nothing else could. Beacon Hills was weird but lacrosse had been the one constant in his high school life and that really meant something – even if he rarely got off the bench. 

Of course it also helped that boys were in varying states of undress around him; but even grounding and peace riven places could have their perks too.

“STILINSKI!”

Stiles was pretty sure they weren’t late. He glanced at his watch anyway to check, having been stung by this before. They were actually 10 minutes early, so he wondered what he’d done wrong.

“Why are you wearing Lahey’s jacket?”

Stiles looked across the locker room, briefly seeing his own name emblazoned across the back of Isaac’s lithe frame; before the other boy spun round, a look of shock on his face which Stiles just _knew_ mirrored his own.

Isaac and Stiles locked eyes across the locker room, both starting to blush. Coach had gone back into his office, not actually expecting an answer to his question.

Silently, both boys took off their jackets, meeting in the middle of the room and passing them to each other.

Stiles walked back to his locker, resolutely not looking right or left.

Scott had a locker right next to Stiles’. This was a fact that Stiles had previously thought was fantastic - it meant they could chat quietly about the latest supernatural issue with little chance of people overhearing - today though, he wasn’t so sure. 

Scott leaned over and in an exaggerated whisper; barely containing his glee, crowed. “Busted!”

Stiles just groaned and lent his forehead on his locker, it was going to take a while for them to live this down.


End file.
